Chickens Strike Back
by bOnFiReBaBe
Summary: What happens when chickens decide to strike back and only one girl can save the world from this abomination? R
1. Prologue

*~Chickens * Strike * Back~*

Prologue

"Its so strange," said Kagome. It was a Saturday morning and on the news they were saying how all over the world chicken farms were…well… without chickens. Chickens were escaping by the minute all over the Earth, in every named country. 

"They seem to be joining together and forming colonies in the wild," said news-guy Bob, "These colonies don't seem friendly either, they're raiding villages of their food, and are quite violent if confronted. Plus," said news-guy Bob raising his voice, "Other chickens are joining them along the way on their path of destrucion."

On the bottom of the screen it said : **WARNING!** Five people have been killed already.


	2. Cannibal chickens, static, and peanut bu...

Chapter 1- cannibal chickens, static, and peanut-butter sandwiches

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, I don't own Radio Shack, I don't own any chickens, I don't own a spray bottle, and I don't own a peanut butter sandwich.

Today was the day she set out to save the world from this damn abomination. She was going to find out who the hell led the first chicken out of the cage with their evil plan and that friggen peanut butter sandwich. Kagome grabbed her bag with her "disciplinary-action-only" water spray bottle (filled with lemon juice)

(A/N **Flamechick- **lemon juice? What the hell do you mean lemon juice? You're gonna hurt the chickens! They never did anything to you! **Bonfirebabe- **they're trying to take over the fuckin' world! 

*dead silence* 'cricket-cricket' )

and a couple of chicken (NOT peanut butter) sandwiches. She treached through the woods until she came upon bones…chicken bones. Fortunately she had stolen a portable radio from Radio Shack before she left. She took it out of her bag & turned it on (batteries included.) She heard news-guy Bib screaming *clucking in the backround* "Cannibal chickens!" The announcement was then disrupted by a chicken's "Pacock!" and static filled the air.


	3. Stampedes, Water bottles and Rabid Chick...

Chapter 2- Stampedes, water bottles, and rabid chickens!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, I do not own any rabid chickens (though I wish I did), I do not own any lemon juice, and I do not own any stampedes made up of any animal at all (including crickets).

Keeping in touch with those back home, she found out the sad story of her closest friend Sango. Sango was supposedly bitten by a freakin' rabid chickens and joined their forces.

Kagome heard a loud rumbling in the distance and climbed a tree to see what it was. CHICKENS! Correction, a chicken StAmPeDe!!! She took out he 'disciplinary-action-only' water spray bottle (filled with lemon juice). She knew only this could save her.

The stampede had reached her and abruptly stopped. 'Yayayayayayayayaaaaaaaaaa!' she shouted, and started spraying for her life.


	4. KungFoo, Humming, and WE'RE OUT OF LeMoN...

Chapter 3- kung-foo, humming, and we're out of LeMoN jUiCE!!!!!

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in this story, I do not own the song 'everybody was kung-foo fighting', I do not own and ninja black feathered chickens, and I do not own any freshly ironed white feathered uniforms (worn by chickens)

The lemon juice could only hold them back for so long. Squirt, Squirt, Squ… DaMn!!! The bottle was friggin empty!!!! L The chickens suddenly simultaneously started humming to the tune: 'Everybody was kung-foo Fighting.'

Then, one chicken clothed in black feathers stepped out of the crowd, one chicken leg stretched out in front of him, and his flightless wings spread. He leaped at Kagome, suddenly paused in midair as he screeched "Eieieieieieieieiei-Yi" 

(A/N **Flamechick-** I didn't know that chickens had the vocal chords to do that **Bonfirebabe-** shuddup! That's why it's fric-n fictional.)

before continuing his leap onto her. She seemed to be winning as she held the black-Ninja chicken by his legs and plucked out his feathers, but then 5,000 of his minions freshly ironed white feather uniforms surrounded her.

(A/N **Flamechick- **I, FLaMEChicK, believe bOnFiReBaBe is a freakin' lunatic, but as I am completely insane, pay no attention to my opinion and judge her for yourself. Thank you. **Bonfirebabe-** Ya?! Well yo-mama! Anyway, I bOnFiReBaBe say "LOOK WHO THE HELLZ TALKIN," 

***bonfirebabe-** go ahead readers, read HER stories, see how fuckin' weird THEY are.*

****

Flamechick-At least I ain't no freakin LUNATIC! chickens? BAH! **Bonfirebabe- **excuse me???Once again look who the hellz talkin'! You're a freakin lunitic TOO! **Flamechick- Bwahahaha!**You spelled lunatic wrong 

*at least I can spell :) * **bonfirebabe- **whu carez 'bout spellin' I's shoor yu reeeederz do-nt car wright? (**JK!)**

DON'T GIMME DAT FLaMEChicK!!! And chickens BAH! ???? what about your- green jello fights, barbie bonfires, pet rocks/broccoli, killer furbies, imaginary pandas with tranquilizer darts, AND what about **TAP DANCING CHICKENS SINGING 'HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME' **on someone's head. 

****

Flamechick- killer furbies? They never killed a single soul, they're just evil – evil furbies.

****

Bonfirebabe- *rolling her eyes*enough said here, back to the story.)

(A/N **bonfirebabe-**sorry I ran out of time… **flamechick *still blabbing* **

bofirebabe- shut-up FLaMEChicK! **Flamechick- **no *you* shuddup furby hater!

****

Bonfirebabe- now it's getting' personal!

*start pillow fighting*

****

bonfirebabe- *shouting over crash of lamps and other household objects* get back to you later!

****

Flamechick- yeah, after I beat the shit outta bOnFiReBaBe! 

****

Bonfirebabe- YOU WISH!

(G2G readers – later!)

****

TBC


	5. Jet packs, flying monkeys, and window fa...

Chapter 4- jet packs, flying monkeys, and window fans  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story, I do not own Walmart, I do not own a jet pack, and I do not own any leisurely reading or iced tea, nor do I own any purebred flying pigs or monkeys.  
  
Next thing Kagome knew, 1,295 of the minions pulled out miniature jet packs and started to propel their flightless bodies around her head. 

Fortunately she had stolen a super-powered-window-fan from the 'summer heat' section of Walmart (double A batteries included) which she attached to her back, and took off(1,200 jet packed minion chickens after her, *the others leisurely reading and sipping iced tea.) 

The chickens batteries ran out, but lucky (for them) they had backup purebred flying pigs handy, and one scraggily looking *evilly cackling* monkey.  
  
(A/N flamechick- holdup! Monkey? Why not a jellyfish? 

bonfirebabe- jellyfish can't fly!   
flamechick- neither can freaken' monkeys!

bonfirebabe- *intake of breath* who says!?   
flamechick- yea well who says jellyfish can't fly?!

bonfirebabe- I saw MONKEYS FLY! *cackles*  
falmechick- what the hellz are you talkin' about 

bonfirebabe- Wizard of OZZZZZZZ!!!!!!! *in an imitating voice* fly my pretties FFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! )  
*continue to argue for hours to come*  
  
sorry it was so short………….and sorry that I haven't updated in soooooo long……….umm…..oops?

I'll update soon….BUT YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE?


End file.
